


lets kiss

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:01:34
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: ~AU: sam isn't a hunter in this~ Dean comes home from a hunt and sam presents a very...interesting idea





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** if it sucks don't hate me i was bored XD

  
Author's notes: sorry if it sucks XD  


* * *

Dean sighed as he treked the steps up to his and sam's motel room, glade that he was finished with the hunt it had actully turned out to be easier than he expected a simple salt and burn but that didn't mean that he wouldn't come out of it atleast alittle bruised. When he got to the sight the bastard managed to get him by suprised he was lucky to get out of there in one piece.

 

He sighed happily when he unlocked the door....only to be tackled down onto the ground by his all to eager younger brother " dean your home! " sam said from his postion on top of his brother, dean nodded " yeah i'm home " " you must be tired huh? " " yeah " " you could probably use a nice hot bath and rest huh? " " yeah " " lets kiss " "yea...wait what? ". In that moment a light blush made it's way onto sam's cheeks dean quirked his brow at this it's not everyday he sees his brother blush but he couldn't deny he did look cute doing it.

 

" I've been thinking " " well that can't be good " " shut up and let me finish! " sam said while playfully punching his brothers shoulder, " like i said i've been thinking you remember when we admited that we loved eachother a few days ago ". Dean rolled his eyes " of course how could i forgot? you turned forty shades of red that day i thought you we're gonna have a heart attack " " shut up! " same yelled, and dispite himself the light blush that made it's way onto his cheeks grew brighter at dean's words causing his brother to smirk " well " sam continued trying to stop the blush from growing any further " since then we haven't done the one thing other couples do " " and that is? " " kiss ".

 

Dean quirked his brow slightly at this sighing he said " get off me " sam didn't have time to react though before dean pushed him off of him slightly, causing him to fall back and onto the floor " hey what the heck was that for!?! " rolling his eyes once again dean kicked the motel door closed before crawling up to sam. Confusion flooded sam's eyes before dean crushed his lips to his sam's eyes widened with shock and before he could committ any action dean pulled away blinking sam's cheeks flushed as he yelled, " what the hell was that!?! " " it's what you wanted stupid i gave you a kiss! " dean answered.

 

Sam bit his bottom lip in annoyance " if your gonna do it do it right you damn jerk! " he yelled before mashing his lips with deans, who was a-bit taken back with the action, before responding he closed his eyes and put his full being into the kiss almost smiling when he heard a moan come from sam mouth taking that as a opportunity to slip his tounge into his mouth. Their tounges battled for domianice and in the end dean won but sam didn't really care soon the need for air waltzed in the midst of their kiss and although neither wanted to pull away they broke apart and gasped for air, sam blinked as he started to reconize his surrondings and one thing became clear to him.

 

Somehow in the midst of their kiss dean ended up on top of him dean smirked down at him slightly letting him know he realized this too, a heavy silence filled the air before dean said " i liked that " sam nodded bitting his lip again " can we do it again? "


End file.
